supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Comida
Comida (Food en inglés; ''たべもの Tabemono'' lit. Comida en japonés) son objetos introducidos en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] desde Super Smash Bros. Melee. Se trata de objetos que pueden curar una cierta cantidad de daño. En Super Smash Bros. Melee, curaban según en la vida real más nutritivas fueran, pero en Super Smash Bros. Brawl según entre más ricas sean; por ejemplo en Super Smash Bros. Melee, la hamburguesa curaba un 5%, pero en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, la hamburguesa cura un 12%. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, al caer al suelo, es posible comer la comida incluso al estar echado en él. Al agarrar la comida, existe un retraso en el que el personaje la introduce a su boca; si es atacado durante ese lapso de tiempo muy corto, el personaje soltará la comida. Descripción de los trofeos En Super Smash Bros. Melee Español right|90px :Comida :Los objetos comestibles restablecen tu salud cuando te los comes. Hay 28 tipos diferentes de comida y el valor nutritivo y el cociente de fruición de cada uno de ellos varían ligeramente. Las bolas de fiesta suelen contener la mayor cantidad de objetos comestibles. Puedes resultar vulnerable mientras te atiborras, pero no olvides que necesitas comer para sobrevivir. :*''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Inglés :Food :These food items will restore your health when you eat them. There are 28 different types of food, and the nutritional value and yumminess quotient differs slightly with each type. Party Balls tend to hold the largest amount of food items. You may be vulnerable when gorging yourself, but you do need to eat to survive. :*''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (12/01) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Comida :Aperitivos para aliviar tu medidor de daño. El valor nutritivo de cada alimento y su efecto está calculado al dedillo. ¿Qué te sentará mejor, una rosquilla o un poco de sushi? Las Bolas de fiesta contienen a veces un montón de alimentos; si te pones como el Quico, tu medidor de daño te lo agradecerá. Esa comida que desprecies en ocasiones te vendrá de perlas en algunas tantas. :*''NGC: Super Smash Bros. Melee'' :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Food :Treats that decrease your damage. The nutritional value of each food, and how much damage it heals, is carefully measured. What's better for you, sushi or a donut? Party Balls contain a lot of food, so if you eat it all yourself, you can really lower your damage. There may be times when you laugh and walk away from food, and times when you watch someone else eating and cry. :*''NGC: Super Smash Bros. Melee'' :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U Español Español europeo right|90px :Comida :'' Recoge los alimentos para recuperar energía, ¡así de simple! Hay 28 tipos distintos, incluyendo el pan, que restaura 10 puntos de daño, y el pollo asado, con el que recuperas 15. Cuanto mejor sea el manjar, ¡más te curarás! Las bolas de fiesta suelen estar repletas de comida, ¡así que a por ellas!'' :*'' NGC: Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (05/2002) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Español americano :Comida :Recoge los alimentos para recuperar energía, ¡así de simple! Hay 28 tipos distintos, incluyendo el pan, que restaura 10 puntos de daño, y el pollo asado, con el que recuperas 15. Cuanto mejor sea el manjar, ¡más te curarás! Las piñatas suelen estar repletas de comida, ¡así que ábrelas! :*''NGC: Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (12/2001) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Inglés Versión europea right|90px :Foood :Pick up food and eat it to restore health. There are 28 kinds of food in all, including bread, which heals 10 damage, roast chicken, which heals 15, and so on. The fancier the food, the more it heals you! Party Balls normally have a lot of food inside, so try to scoff it all up yourself! :*''NGC: Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (12/2001) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Versión americana :Foood :Pick up food and eat it to restore health. There are 28 kinds of food in all, including bread, which heals 10 damage, roast chicken which heals 15, and so on. The fancier the food, the more damage it will heal. Keep and eye out for Party Balls-they may drop a whole buffet for you to nom. :*''NGC: Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (12/2001) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Origen La comida proviene de los juegos de Kirby, si algún personaje se la come, se le curará la vida. El Maxi tomate agrega más vida que las demás comidas, por eso, a veces es más difícil de conseguir. Galería Comida SSBM.png|Comida en Super Smash Bros Melee. Kirby absorbiendo comida SSBM.png|Kirby absorbiendo comida en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Comida Junto a kirby y Yoshi SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Kirby y Yoshi realizando sus burlas junto a un grupo de comida en ''Super Smash Bros. 4''. Curiosidades *En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, en el escenario La cúspide, en lugar de aparecer comida normal, aparecen las verduras que hay que conseguir en el videojuego ''Ice Climber''. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también